recuerdos y peleas
by davidfernando.mejiazelaya
Summary: ¿que pasaria si despues del rompimiento bade, beck pierda la memoria y pensara que jade es su peor pesadilla?
1. Chapter 1

capitulo I PELEA Y ACCIDENTE

Jade pov

Beck estaba enfrente de mi casa y al parecer quería decirme algo importante.

-jade…-dijo nervioso

-que quieres Beck-dije fastidiada.

-quiero pedirte perdón-dijo arrepentido.

-¿Por qué?-pregunte seria

-por todo, soy un idiota al no abrir la puerta-dijo con vos apagada

Por un momento quería perdonarlo, pero luego me vino la imagen en que quiso besar a tori.

-no mientas-dije levantando la voz.

-te juro que no estoy mintiendo-dijo serio.

-olvídalo se que es otro de tus trucos y no volveré a caer-dije furiosa.

-PPP…pero…jade…yo…te…-no lo deje terminar.

-vete no quiero verte mas- dije decepcionada.

Después de lo que dije, hubo un silencio de 15 segundos para que después beck con una lagrima en su mejilla de diera la vuelta y se marchara de mi casa sin decir ni una palabra.

Beck pov

Intente salir de allí lo mas rápido posible para estar solo en mi RV, lastimablemente nunca olvidare lo ultimo que dijo jade: **vete no quiero verte mas.**

Subí a mi auto sin voltear a atrás puse las llaves y lo encendí y empecé a conducir. Mis lagrimas recorrían mis mejillas, nunca me había sentido tan fatal no le ponía atención a la carretera ni a cada pitazo de cada carro solo aceleraba y nunca me di cuenta cuando caí cuesta abajo en una curva en la calle el auto se agitaba por la cantidad de piedras en la cuesta y antes de poder frenar voltear o tirarme de auto sentí un gran impacto.

Tori pov

Estaba leyendo un entretenido libro cuando mi celular sono:

-hola-conteste al ver un numero desconocido.

-disculpe usted conoce a Beckett Oliver-dijo la voz misteriosa

-si es mi amigo- dije confundida.

-lamento decirle que…tuvo…un accidente automovilístico-.

Quede en shock cuan oí eso y ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando mi celular se me resbalo y se destruyo en el suelo.

tuve que tomar el telefono fijo de mi casa para llamar a andre, cat, robbie, y jade pero ella no contestaba.

todos llegamos al hospita pero solo jade no habia llegado

fuimos a recepcion.

-disculpe donde se encuentra beckett oliver-pregunto robbie

-piso 12, habitacion 8- dijo la señora.

-gracias tenga un dulce- dijo cat con voz inocente

-de nada dijo la señora con voz confusa-

habiamos llegado a la habitacion de beck.

pero al entrar vimos una gran sorpresa.

**dejen reviews porfa enseguida dejo el otro.**


	2. recuerdos y peleas capitulo 2

**Este capitulo es largo y entretenido que los disfruten**

**Porfa dejen reviews**

**CAPITULO II CONOCIENDO A TUS VIEJOS AMIGOS**

**ANDRE POV**

Cuando entramos en la habitación donde estaba Beck, vimos a una chica gótica tan frágil llorando junto al Beck inconsciente.

-¿jade?- pregunto la rojita.

-que- contesto fastidiada mientras se secaba las lagrimas.

-lo lamento tanto- dijo tori mientras se sentaba en la parte posterior de la cama donde estaba Beck.

-y porque lo dices- dijo seria.

-porque sé que aun lo amas-dijo la morena. Jade le tiro una mirada asesina, haciendo que esta retrocediera y dijera.

-p…pero ya sé que lo olvidaste-dijo con una falsa sonrisa queriendo esperar la respuesta de jade.

-como sea- dijo rodeando los ojos.

-iré a hablar con el doctor, tori ven conmigo- dije al ver que tenía problemas con jade.

-ok, chicos quédense aquí- dijo la morena.

TORI POV

Salí de la habitación junto con André, buscando al doctor hasta que lo hayamos.

-doctor- le dijo André.

-si- contesto el doctor era alto guapo de unos 24 años ¿tan joven y es un doctor experimentado?.

-como esta el paciente Beckett Oliver- pregunte un poco preocupada.

-ah el paciente Beckett solo sufrió unas heridas, pero nada que no se pueda curar- dijo el doctor tratando de tranquilizarnos.

-se lo agradezco- dijo André dándole la mano.

-de nada, ahora solo le hare unas pruebas, así que necesito que esperen en la sala de espera- dijo el doctor acercándose a la puerta de la habitación.

-ok esta bien- dije tranquila.

**JADE WEST POV**

**Esperando las noticias sobre Beck…uy ojala este bien**

**ESTADO: ESPERANTE**

Estábamos esperando las respuestas del doctor sobre Beck, tori me dijo que iba a estar bien y le creo…esperen desde cuando le creo a Vega, en fin vi a los padres de Beck que habían llegado al hospital.

-señor y señora Oliver- dijo tori.

-hola- dijo angustiada la madre -como esta Beck-

-Beck está bien no se preocupen-dijo tori para tranquilizar a los padres.

-Beck está bien no se preocupen- dije con mi voz burlona que hago con tori.

-yo no hablo así- dijo mientras todos reíamos.

Después de unos minutos vimos al doctor que se aproximaba con cara de buenas noticias.

-ustedes son los padres de Beckett- pregunto el doctor.

-si somos nosotros- dijo el padre.

-bien quiero decirles que su hijo esta bien, solo fueron pequeñas heridas- dijo el doctor lo mas tranquilo posible.

Oohh que alivio, pensé, ohh mi beck está bien…ugh es cierto ya no es mi beck…MALDICION…porque no lo perdone cuando se disculpo…todo es mi culpa.

-podemos verlo- dijo cat mientras jugaba con un mechón de su pelo.

-claro creo que ya despertó-

-kay kay kay- dijo cat juguetona.

Entramos a la habitación de beck y lo vimos que estaba viendo sus al rededores extrañado ¿Qué le pasara?

-beck estas bien- pregunto el padre buscando la atención de su hijo.

-¿Qué?- pregunto beck asustado.

-estas bien- pregunte yo.

-quienes son y porque me llaman beck-

Todos quedamos en shock al oír la pregunta de él, acaso no nos recordaba, que le sucedía. Me preguntaba en la mente.

-oh no, creo que algo le paso- dijo cat asustada.

-en serio- dije sarcástica.

-hablaremos con el doctor- dijo angustiada la madre de beck.

-claro esperaremos aquí- dijo vega pasándose una mano por la cabeza.

Los padres salieron por la puerta para buscar al doctor. –oye no sabes quién eres- le pregunto rex a beck.

-no, no lo se- dijo beck.

-y apuesto a que no la conoces- dijo el títere señalándome lo cual me molesto mucho…ugh como odio que me señalen con los dedos.

-no no la conozco- me dolió un poco lo que dijo, beck no me recuerda.

-entonces supongo que puedo salir con tu ex nov…-

-Reeeexxxx- le grite yo y robbie al mismo tiempo.

-de acuerdo me cayo- dijo el muñeco de robbie.

Todo quedamos en silencio para no confundir a beck. Hasta que llegaron los padres seguidos del doctor.

-de acuerdo que sucedió- pregunto el doctor.

**BECK POV**

Una señora de unos 40 años le susurro algo al señor con gabacha, supongo que es doctor. ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quiénes son? ¿Quién soy? Me preguntaba mientras el doctor les decía algo a todos lo cual no logre escuchar.

-de acuerdo- dijo una chica morena, delgada, con cachetes de bombón, pero guapa.

-espero que este bien- dijo una chica con estilo de gótica, pelo negro, de piel blanca y ojos azules verdosos, linda…preciosa diría yo pero, que raro me parece conocida.

Después de que todos salieran excepto el doctor.

-muy bien,…uhmm no conoces tu pasado- me pregunto el doctor.

-pues…no…no lo sé- conteste confundido.

- tu nombre es Beckett Oliver, pero tus amigos y tus padres te dicen beck-

-en serio, pero ellos son mi amigos y los mayores son mis padres- pregunte.

-si lo son, pero ahora te tengo que hacer las pruebas de tu cerebro-

-claro pero que no sean dolorosos-

-descuida- reímos los dos.

**JADE POV**

El doctor salió de la habitación y vino con malas noticias.

-Beckett Oliver tiene amnesia, en cerio lo siento- dijo el doctor lamentándose.

No podía ser beck no nos recordaba, y todo por mi culpa, yo fui prácticamente la que causo el incidente. Nos quedamos en silencio todos, hasta que sus padres rompieron el silencio.

-pero estará bien- preguntaron los padres en coro.

-si recuperara la memoria poco a poco, pero las primeras semanas serán difíciles para él, tendrá que adaptarse al mundo y a ustedes. Ohh que bien se pondrá mejor.

-creo que eso no será mucho problema- dijo André viéndonos de reojo.

-si es cierto- dijimos tori y yo en coro.

-de acuerdo, ahora lo mejor sería que se presentaran con el ¿okay?-

-siiii yaaaaaayyy- grito cat entusiasmada.

Entramos a la habitación donde estaba beck y cuando entramos todos pasaron sus padres a presentarse.

**BECK POV**

Pasaron primero mis ¨padres¨ a presentarse.

-hola hijo mi nombre es Mery tu madre y el es Michael tu padre-.

-hola mucho gusto- dijo con gusto.

Después paso la morena.

-hola beck soy tori y eres uno de mis mejores amigos y nos llevamos muy bien-

-hola me alegra ya empezabas a caerme bien-

Después paso el chico trigueño llamado André, la chica pelirroja llamada cat, el muchacho de lentes robbie y su…títere…rex. Hasta que paso la hermosa chica gótica a la cual no le he dejado de echar el ojo.

-hola…soy jade…- vaya es el nombre más hermoso que he escuchado.-…somos amigos, y nos llevamos muy bien,…te…quiero beck. Lo ultimo que dijo me alegro, aun que tenga apariencia de chica mala siento que su corazón no lo es y hallare la forma de ocupar la mayor parte de su corazón en completo amor.

Después nos quedamos viendo fijamente a los ojos, ella me sonrió y yo le devolví la sonrisa, y le dije:

-me alegra conocerte y espero que nos llevemos muy pero muy bien…y también te quiero Jade- ella se sonrojo y se retiro.

-bien le daré de baja un día mas para hacerle otras pruebas pero estará mejor- dijo el doctor mientras abría la puerta para que salieran de la habitación

Mire a jade mientras salía, ella volteo y me guiño el ojo, el cual no pude evitar sonreir.

Espero volverla a ver una y otra y otra vez.

**ESTOY CANSADO PERO PORFIN TERMINE LEES DIJE Q SERIA LARGO **

**DEJEN REVIEWS**


	3. Chapter 3

JADE RECUPERARA A BECK, YA LO LEEREMOS

AHHH SE ME OLVIDABA ESTE CAPITULO SERA UN POCO CHISTOSO

QUE LO DISFRUTEN, DEJEN REVIEWS PARA VER SI LES GUSTA.

**CAPITULO III NUESTRO ´´PRIMER´´ BESO**

**BECK POV**

Era lunes y mis padres me dijeron que conociera la escuela antes que la casa y accedí para ver mi nuevos…bueno viejos amigos y mi futura novia JADE, solo espero poder conquistarla por completo aunque ese te quiero fue un buen avance.

Había llegado a la secundaria Hollywood arts. Todo era muy colorido, los lockers eran de diferentes estilos, bueno por lo que veo es que eran ala decisión de los estudiantes.

-hola beck- escuche y me di vuelta, era…tori y cat.

-hey como están- conteste animado.

-bien y que te parece- dijo contemplando la escuela.

-bien es nuevo para mi pero si encajare-.

Tori me siguió presentando a los compañeros incluso uno llamado sinjin y los maestros como lane y sikowitz.

-bien ahora te dirigiré a tu casillero- dijo tori mientras señalaba un locker transparente.

-sabes porque lo hiciste transparente- me pregunto tori desafiándome.

Cuando dijo eso recordé cuando le dije que mi locker era transparente porque era sincero y no tenía nada que ocultar.

-tierra llamando a beck- dijo cat, -ehh, lo siento pero recordé- dije convencido

-que cosa recordaste- pregunto ansiosa tori.

-que te dije que mi locker era transparente porque no tenía nada que ocultar- solté finalmente la frase.

-wwaaaa, beck es grandioso ya estas recordando- dijeron las dos chicas.

-si…genial- dije mientras miraba a la chica mas hermosa de HA jade west acercándose.

-hola cat, vega y…beck- por dios dijo mi nombre mientras mordía su labio inferior.

-hola- le dijeron cat y tori –hola- dije después al mismo tiempo que le daba una sonrisa.

-y como les ha ido- dijo jade viéndonos a los tres.

-ah le estamos enseñando la escuela a Beck- dijo cat.

-apuesto a que no le han demostrado el café asfalto de festus- dijo mirándome.

-pues no todavía n…- jade no dejo terminar a tori.

-entonces yo lo llevo- dijo jade jalándome del brazo mientras corría.

Sé muy bien que lo que quería era pasar tiempo conmigo y eso me encanta, y sé que posiblemente también le guste…no sé cómo pero lo se.

Estábamos en el almuerzo, jade y yo estábamos viendo los alrededores caminando juntos.

-y allí es donde festus vende la comida- dijo jade demostrándomelo.

-vaya, cuánto tiempo llevas aquí- dije interesado.

-cinco años…solo que tu ya llevas siete años aquí- cuando dijo eso me preocupe, tanto tiempo aquí y lo olvide todo, y además tanto tiempo y nunca me le he declarado a jade, vaya que lento era.

**JADE POV**

-vaya siete años y lo olvide todo- dijo beck preocupado.

-tranquilo no fue tu culpa- dije consolándolo.

-lo es, como no vi la curva en la calle-

Yo bien sabia que eso sucedió por lo que le dije en mi casa…soy tan tosca.

-beck, NO tuviste la culpa, y no dejare que te la eches- dije sonando clara.

-de acuerdo pero solo si tu lo dices- dijo dándome una sonrisa la cual se la devolví con un beso en la mejilla.

-oigan chicos- dijo robbie señalándonos los puestos para sentarnos en el comedor donde estaban tori, andre, cat, robbie y…rex

-ugh…vamos a otra mesa- dije fastidiada. Vi que beck pensaba en algo y luego dijo con una sonrisa,-jade…compórtate-.

-beck lo recordaste- dijo andre.

-pues si voy mejorando-

Que bien esta recordando…oh no, si el recuerda lo último que dije, no me quera ver más, tratare de volver con él antes que lo recuerde todo y tal vez no le importe lo que dije.

Beck y yo nos sentamos en la mesa con los demás. Cat empezó a contar cosas raras que hacia su hermano, la cual no le ponía mucha atención, solo me concentraba en mi comida y volteaba a ver a beck el cual también me observaba de vez en cuando y me dedicaba una sonrisa, y yo se la devolvía

Poco después toco el timbre de entrada y nos tocaba con sikowitz en clase de actuación.

Le hice señas a beck para que se sentara a la par mia y accedió, llego sikowitz.

-buenos días chicos,…SENTADOS- dijo mientras nos sentábamos rápidamente en las sillas, pero cat se sentó como perro.

-uhmm…cat te tenias que sentar en las sillas- dijo robbie.

-perdon es que quiero ganarme una croqueta- dijo cat aun sentada como perrito.

-por favor cat cuando dije que eras una mascota…no lo decía literal- dije burlona.

Todos reíamos hasta que sikowitz nos callo.

-por favor jade…no insultes a las mascotas,…ahora quien es una buena perrita…- dijo sobando a cat en la cabezo rojita, -jejejeje- rio cat hasta que sikowitz dijo, -…PERO NO TENGO CROQUETAS- dijo dándose la vuelta.

-bbbbuuuuu, y llevaba semanas practicando-dijo cat levantándose y sentándose en la silla.

-bien ahora haremos practicas de actuación…así que beck…probaremos a ver si tu capacidad de actuar no se a perdido a causa de tu accidente- dijo sikowitz.

-claro- dijo beck tranquilo como siempre.

-muy bien así que pasaras tu y…jade- si, era lo que quería escuchar, podre hacer una escena con beck, ojala sea romance.

-bien- dijo animado beck, creo que si le gustara actuar con migo.

Los dos subimos a la plataforma de actuación.

-bien la escena será…pelea…-nooo pensé, -…y romance- ssiiii me alivie.

Estábamos listos y nos susurramos a lo lejos que si estábamos listos y ambos contestamos que sí.

-bien beck tu serás Mike y jade serás Marisa- dijo el hippie .

-bien…luces…cámara…y...-

-SOLO COMIENCEN- gritaron todos

-bien comiencen- dijo sikowitz con voz baja

Suspire fuerte y comencé.

-Mike porque-

-porque que-

-porque ya no me demuestras tu amor hacia mi-

-no entiendo-

-antes me dabas cumplidos, me coqueteabas y me decías te amo, pero…ahora nada-

-Marisa yo…-

-nada Mike ciento que tú ya no me amas-

-escúchame…-

-sabia que nuestro matrimonio no funcionaria…-

-ESCUCHAME…-

-QUE-

-no necesito expresarte mi amor con palabras… solo…necesito…darte…esto-dijo acercándose lentamente a mi hasta quedar a un paso de mí, me miro fijamente a los ojos mientras me tomaba de la cintura con su mano derecha acercándome más a él, sentía que mi corazón palpitaba fuerte y rápido, y aumento cuando con su mano izquierda me tomo la mejilla y me quito un mechón de pelo que tenía en mi frente.

-te amo- me dijo, me sentí igual que hace 3 meses antes que termináramos,…esa sensación de decirle te amo volvió.

-y yo a…-no termine cuando me jalo del cuello, para presionar mis labios con los suyos, me sentí por las nubes cuando lo bese, sus labios eran suaves como siempre, y jugábamos con nuestras lenguas.

Nos seguíamos besando, el frotaba mi espalda con su mano derecha y me sujetaba fuerte enredando sus manos en la parte baja de mi cintura, mientras yo le ponía mis manos en su cuello y le acariciaba el cabello, el beso duro 3 minutos.

-yyyyy corte- dijo sikowitz, yo reaccione y me separe de el y tome aire.

-buena actuación- dije mirándolo a los ojos sin soltarnos

-no todo fue actuación- dijo con una sonrisa, sonreí el también aun sentía cosas por mi.

Al final nos soltamos y toco el timbre de salida.

Beck iva saliendo pero se dio vuelta mirándome y dijo.

-bienes- pregunto ofreciéndome la mano.

-claro- dije tomando su mano y saliendo con las manos juntas

Ese fue uno de mis mejores días.

BECK POV

Excelente estoy a pocos pasos de conquistarla y decláramele.

JADE WEST YA ESPERO QUE SEAS MI ´´PRIMERA´´ NOVIA.

Cuando salimos de la escuela me gire para ver a jade.

-que ocurre- me pregunto.

-quería preguntarte algo- dije decidido.

-que- pregunto curiosa.

-te lo diré esta noche,…jade quieres salir conmigo-

-bueno…está bien saldré contigo- dijo dándome un abrazo, hubiera preferido un beso, pero que se le va hacer.

-pero…que me preguntarías esta noche- pregunto confundida.

-ya lo sabrás solo ponte ven y ponte hermoso- dije dejándole dudas

-okay- dijo dudosa mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla y me retiraba.

Jade esta noche serás mía.


	4. Chapter 4

**OJALA LES GUSTE ESTE ES EL CUARTO CAPITULO DE MI PRIMERA HISTORIA**

**DEJEN REVIEWS**

**CAPITULO IV MI ´´PRIMERA´´ NOVIA**

**BECK POV**

Estaba llegando a mi RV para terminar de hacer las tareas y arreglarme para mi cita con jade. Esta era la noche que posiblemente sería la mejor de mi vida, porque hoy seria cuando me le declararía a posible novia.

Con jade acordamos en vernos en un lujoso restaurante que recordé que fuimos a cenar con nuestros amigos por una falsa salida de jugar pin pon y que por un momento nos atoramos allí porque robbie pidió toda una orden de caviar, realmente no recuerdo como salimos de allí pero después lo recordare.

-estoy listo- me dije a mi mismo a pocas horas de ir a la cita.

Salí de mi RV para ir a mi auto, lo encendí y empecé a conducir, tome mi celular para preguntarle a jade si pasaba por ella.

-hola- sonó la melodiosa voz de esa hermosa mujer.

-hola jade, que tal- pregunte felizmente.

-hey beck, como estas- pregunto contenta.

-bien ahora que te oigo- dije coqueto con ella.

-jaja tu siempre tan cursi, odio lo cursi…pero en ti me gusta mucho- dijo también coqueta, no pude evitar sonreír, excelente estoy dos pasos de poder decirle: MI QUERIDA NOVIA.

-bueno…,quería saber si paso por ti-

-en realidad yo iré sola pero gracias por ofrecerte-

-bueno princesa te veo haya-

-adiós beb…adiós Beck- se bien que quiso decirme bebe y no pude evitar reirme, de la felicidad, y colgamos los dos.

Antes de ir al restaurante fui a la casa de tori, y me estacione en la cera.

**TORI POV**

Alguien llamaba a la puerta.

-ve tu- dijo trina lo cual siempre me molestaba, pero aun asi fui y abri la puerta.

-¿beck?, que tal pasa- dije sorprendida.

-gracias, tori tengo que hablar contigo-

-claro…trina podrías irte un momento-

-no gracias asi estoy bien- dijo mi insoportable hermana.

-TRINA- grite para que se fuera.

-de acuerdo pero me la debes-

Me sente con beck, de que quera hablar.

-tori…que dirias de una relación mia con jade- me sorprendi por la pregunta, claro que hacen buena pareja…aunque peleaban muchas veces, pero el no recuerda que terminaron hace 3 meses.

-bueno…beck, creo que hacen una buena pareja-

-en cerio- dijo contento, al parecer quería andar con jade, se notaba porque lo olvido todo y aun asi se enamoro de nuevo sin recordar mucho de ella.

-pues si-

.gracias porque estoy decidido a pedirle que sea mi novia-

-guao beck es grandioso, y se que también le gustas aunque no me lleve bien con ella-

-si y eso me alegra mas que nada-

-bien beck y saldrás con ella hoy-

- si hoy me le declarare-

-grandioso , te deseo suerte y a tu futura novia- al decir esto los dos reímos.

-bien ya me voy hasta el mañana-

-adios beck- después de eso el se paro y se marcho.

Solo hay algo que me preocupa, que pasara si recuerda que terminaron hace 3 meses y medio.

CAT POV

Estaba jugando a los peluches en mi casa cuando alguien llamo a la puerta.

-cat cariño tienes visitas- dijo mi mama.

-ok ya voy- deje mis peluches a un lado y Sali de mi habitación a la sala a ver quién me buscaba.

-hola cat- dijo mi mejor amiga en el mundo.

-jade como estas-

-bien pero vine por una razón-

-no vienes a visitar a mi hermano verdad-

-hmm…no porq…-

-porque el no esta bien para visitas-

-cat escuchame- me dijo altanera.

-si- dije como siempre.

-vine a pedirte que me ayudaras- me miro a los ojos y supe que lo decía de verdad.

-claro pero en que te ayudo-

-como lucir en una cita-

-vaya, pero por curiosidad el nombre de tu cita no comenzara con B…luego con E…luego con C…-

-CAT…de acuerdo si es beck- dijo sonrojándose y una media sonrisa.

-lo sabia, sabia que aprovecharías a que no recuerda nada para volver con el, aunque no recuerde que eran novios-

-sshhh el no debe saberlo ahora, sino el recordara lo que le dije la noche antes de su accidente-

-espera que le dijiste- en el momento que pregunte esto ella desvio la mirada e hizo como si no supiera lo que decía.

-lar…ga historia,ENTONCES me ayudaras o no-

-ok solo si juegas mañana a los peluches conmigo-

-pe…ro, ugh de acuerdo-

-sii, yaaaayyy-

JADE POV

Ugh cat a veces suele ser muy insoportable, pero sigue siendo tierna…lo cual no se como llegue a juntarme con cat si es de esas personas a la cual odio sin que me hayan echo algo… pero creo que quiero a cat porque es como una hermana menor a la cual me gusta cuidar y jugar con ella…ugh a parte de beck, cat es otra que suele sacar mi pequeño lado bueno muchas veces.

Como sea, cat estaba ayudándome qu podía ponerme en mi cita que era en hora y media.

-que tal este- dijo cat con un vestido pegado pero con colores tan vivos que nunca usaría.

-paaaaso- dije haciendo un gesto de nauseas.

-por dios jade deberías ser mas positiva, como yo-

-siii y es por eso que te terminaste enamorando de robbie- dije sarcastica

-que pretendes decirme- dijo ofendida.

-nada, nada- dije riéndome.

-bueno, que dices de este- quize hacer lo mismo que con el otro pero este vestido, pero cuando lo vi me impresiono, los colores era negro con pequeñas líneas azules en la cintura.

-vaya me…gusta-

-en cerio-

-pues si me lo llevare-

-eligiremos este- dijo cat a la señorita que lo iba a cobrar.

Compramos el hermoso vestido y me estaba preparando para la posible mejor noche de mi vida.

-adios jade que te vaya…BIEN- dijo esta levantando el pulgar diciendo que me fuera bien.

-adios cat-

Sali y me fui en mi auto para ir a mi cita.

POV BECK

Donde estaba jade ya paso una hora y no había señales de ella, quize esperar diez minutos mas, pero aun no llegaba, acaso me dejo plantado, no, como podía pensar en eso. Pasaron los diez minutos y me sentía decepcionado, jade me planto.

Me levante de mi silla, tome mi saco,cuando iba a salir del restaurante vi a la figura mas hermosa del mundo.

-ya te vas- dijo ella arqueando una ceja y con una sonrisa maliciosa que me deja sin palabras, y que solo me impulsa a acorralarla en una pared y besarla.

-nno…yo- no podía hablar, la combinación de su figura con ese sexy vestido me dejaba un nudo en la garganta.

-es que te ves hermosa- solte finalmente.

-si lo se, vamos a sentarnos- dijo coqueta.

-ok- dije sin poder cerrar la boca.

Nos sentamos en la mesa y mientras comiamos hablábamos de cualquier tontería y reíamos, la gente nos voltaba a ver pero no me importa porque estoy con la chica mas maravillosa de Hollywood.

-en cerio- dije entre risas.

-si, sentía celos de tori cuando te derramo café, que me impulso a echarlo café en la cabeza en escena- dijo riendo.

-no se pero verte celosa hacia mi me gustaría volver a verlo…me encantaría verlo- dije arqueando una ceja.

-tranquilo si llegamos a estar juntos me veras celosa-

-no me importa sabre que me amas al hacer eso- dije esto mientras le tomaba la mano.

-jade quieres ir al parque-

-por-

-porque necesito decirte algo personal y no con esta gran cantidad de personas- dije dándole una sonrisa.

-claro, la cuenta por favor- dijo jade antes de devolverme la sonrisa.

JADE POV

Salimos del restaurante y fuimos al parque. Íbamos caminando juntos viendo algunas cometas manipuladas por niños.

Nos sentamos en una banca cuando de repente beck me tomo de la mano suavemente

-jade creo que llego la hora de decirte lo que te quería decir- dijo decidido.

-que es- dije extrañada.

-jade…te amo- cuando dijo eso quise besarlo pero me controle.

-en cerio- dije con una sonrisa.

-totalmente, se que me conoces de hace mucho tiempo y yo te conozco desde hace poco por culpa de mi accidente, pero créeme cuando te pregunto esto- dijo mientras me tomaba de la mejilla y me miraba fijamente a los ojos, estaba temblando estaba nerviosa…jade west nerviosa, solo beck me a puesto nerviosa desde hace muchos años.

-jade…quieres ser mi novia- suficiente, no pude contener las ganas de besarlo, y me le abalance para besarlo, lo bese apasionadamente y el me correspondió, nos separamos unos centímetros para respiran y el medio otro beso rápido.

-si quiero-

-que- dijo haciendo como si no hubiera escuchado.

-Beck si quiero ser tu novia- después de decir eso el me tomo de la cintura y me beso de nuevo pero este beso fue mas apasionado, lo tome suavemente del cuello y le acariciaba el pelo, yo le mordí lentamente el labio mientras el sonrio entre los besos.

-te amo-

-y yo a ti-

BECK POV

FANTASTICO, todo salió a la perfeccion, jade es…mia, solo mia. Ya no puedo ser mas feliz de lo que estoy.

Después de lo del parque, mi novia y yo, ´me encanta como suena´, deje a jade a su casa y nos despedimos con un sabrosísimo beso.

-adios amor- dije después del beso.

-adios…bebe- sonreí al escuchar eso, como la amo.

Ella salió del auto y entro a la casa, no sin antes darme una sonrisa coqueta.

Conduci hasta mi casa, entre a mi RV y me recosté sobre mi cama, era la mejor noche de mi vida, tome mi celular y le marque a una amiga para darle las nuevas buenas.

-hola- dijo la morena.

-hola tori-

-beck…- hizo una pausa para ver algo, creo que es el reloj –son las 12 de la noche-

-lo siento, solo quería darte una buena noticia-

-mi hermana se fue a canada- dijo ansiosa.

-no…es otra cosa-

-que es-

-jade y yo…somos novios-

-wau, en cerio, beck eso es grandioso-

-lose ella es fantástica-

-bien, me alegra…ahora me dejarías dormir…porfavor-

-ups…perdón, buenas noches-

-buenas noches beck-

Ella colgó, yo también debería dormir, mañana vere a MI QUERIDA NOVIA…les dije que después de esta noche le podría decir asi.

**FIN DE ESTE CAPITULO, LES GUSTO**

**PERO QUE PASARA SI BECK EMPIEZA A RECORDAR QUE TENIAN MUCHAS PELEAS, Y EN ESPECIAL LO ULTIMO QUE LE DIJO JADE ANTES DE SU ACCIDENTE.**

**DEJEN REVIEWS.**


End file.
